


The Picture of You

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Barisi - Freeform, Belly Kink, Foreplay, M/M, Married Couple, Nipple Piercings, Photographer Sonny Carisi, Photographs, Pierced Rafael Barba, Protectiveness, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Sonny Carisi is finalising his upcoming gallery exhibition. The curator wishes for a beautiful photograph of a man’s chest to be included in the show. However, Sonny has a reason for keeping that piece to himself.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	The Picture of You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I've had the basic idea for this fic for a while. It just took the right storyline to bring it to life.  
> Also, for those who liked "Resistance is Futile", Rafael's nipple piercing is back.  
> For those about to read, I salute you!

Sonny Carisi scrolled through the various photos on his computer. He groaned at shot after shot of model Brian’s inside the box attractiveness. While magazine work offered some extra income, Sonny often found it creatively draining. He would have preferred to work on his own artistic projects, where the photos said more than “look at these fancy clothes.”

It didn’t help that Brian’s behaviour had made for an unpleasant afternoon. The arrogant model was clearly used to getting whatever he wanted. Sonny lost count of how many times he had to brush off Brian’s sleazy flirting. The wedding band on the photographer’s finger appeared to be a challenge rather than a deterrent. Sonny had never been more relieved at the completion of a shoot.

While preparing to submit the photographs to his client, there was a knock on his studio door. Sonny was curious as to who it was, since he hadn’t been expecting anyone. He called out for the visitor to let themselves in. The moment he heard heels clicking against the floor, Sonny knew it was gallery curator Natalie Wolff. He finished sending off the pictures of Brian and turned to greet her.

“Working on your next show, already?” Natalie asked, gesturing to the photos of Brian on the computer screen.

“Magazine shoot for New York Style Profile,” Sonny explained, hopping up from his chair. “Helps pay for some of the not so cheap equipment around here.”

Natalie gave a friendly smile in response. “After this show, you’ll have enough to focus on your own art for a while.”

Sonny chuckled but still felt nervous at Natalie’s presence. The works for his upcoming exhibition had been sent over to the gallery that morning. He hoped that nothing had been lost or damaged in the delivery.

“So, what brings you here? Is everything okay with the photos?” he asked, hands on his hips.

“We received them this morning. Everything is looking great,” Natalie advised, reassuringly. It was then that her eyes drifted to a photograph on the wall. “Except there appears to be a piece missing.”

Sonny sighed in frustration. He knew that Natalie coveted one particular photograph for the exhibition. It was a black and white shot was of a man’s bare chest, lightly covered in hair, with a ring through the left nipple. Eye catching as it was, Sonny had repeatedly refused to include it in the show catalogue.

“I’ve told you before, that photo isn’t part of this project,” Sonny stated in no uncertain terms. “This exhibition is about the stories of survivors and their bodies after trauma.”

“So, we’ll take a little artistic license in order to include it,” Natalie suggested, gesturing to the picture. “People would pay good money for this.”

Sonny shook his head, anger filling him. He couldn’t believe Natalie’s remarks, particularly given the sensitive matter of the exhibition. Everyone he photographed placed their trust in him. As much as he wanted to share the beauty of his subjects, Sonny wasn’t prepared to sell his reputation to the highest bidder.

“Okay, so it’s not about the money.” Sensing the tension in the air, Natalie tried a different approach. “You have real talent, Sonny. We’re thrilled to have your photos in our gallery. Which is why I think it’s unfair to keep an amazing piece like this hidden away.”

Sonny stood in front of the photo, guarding it from Natalie beady eyes. He stared the curator down, hoping to make his decision crystal clear. “It would be more unfair to put this in the show when someone has asked me not to.”

Natalie looked at Sonny for a moment before her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Well, it’s clear that you’re not going to change your mind. Can’t say I didn’t try.”

Sonny gave a curt nod in agreement. “I’ll see you on Thursday to view the set up?”

“Of course.” Natalie forced a smile to her face as she headed towards the door. “Looking forward to it.”

Once the studio door closed, Sonny took the picture down from the wall. It saddened him to do so, as it was his favourite photograph. He liked to keep it in his studio for inspiration. The picture provided hope on days when he was forced to deal with people like Brian. Bitter as he was with Natalie, Sonny understood why she wanted it so badly.

He hesitated before finally putting the photograph in his bag. Glad that his work was done for the day, Sonny switched off his computer and began packing up his equipment. He couldn’t wait to get back to his apartment and relax with the man he loved.  
  


*****

  
When he arrived home, Sonny found his husband working in the living area. Rafael was a welcome sight at the end of a long day. The prosecutor was reading over some case notes, still wearing his business shirt and suit pants. Even in the everyday moments, Sonny was constantly captivated by Rafael. He took a moment to appreciate his muse.

Catching Sonny staring, Rafael looked up from his notes. “How was your day?”

Sonny walked over to the couch and placed his bag on the floor. Without words, he took a seat and leaned against Rafael. Catching a faint whiff of his husband’s cologne, Sonny turned to brush his lips against Rafael’s neck.

“You do see that I’m working here,” Rafael said. Though instead of pulling away, he slipped an arm around Sonny’s shoulders.

“I’ve spent all day dealing with manufactured beauty.” Sonny fingered Rafael’s suspender before sliding it off the shoulder. “Now, I want to see something truly amazing.”

Giving in, Rafael put his notes on the coffee table and pressed his forehead to Sonny’s. “Well, I am a supporter of the arts.”

Sonny stared into Rafael’s green eyes, wondering how he got so lucky. He moved in until their lips met in a passionate kiss. As an eager tongue greeted his, Sonny moaned and pushed the other suspender off Rafael’s shoulder. He fingered the collar of his husband’s shirt, easing back from the kiss. Sonny began undoing each button, slowly and teasingly.

Warmth rushed through Sonny as he opened up the shirt. The photographer licked his bottom lip as he looked up and down Rafael’s bare body. His eyes were drawn to the silver ring in Rafael’s left nipple. The piercing marked the secret rebel beneath the business suits. Sonny gave the ring a light tug, coaxing a gasp from Rafael.

He slowly ran his hand over Rafael’s chest. Hairs grazed Sonny’s palm, causing tingles to run up his arm. As the chest rose and fell with each breath, Sonny found Rafael’s heart. He shut his eyes, taking a minute to feel the gentle beating.

Sonny trailed his touch down the ribs, noticing a slight twitch of sensitivity as he passed. When he reached Rafael’s belly, the photographer admired the softness. Sonny believed it to be one of the most alluring parts of Rafael’s body. He traced circles over the light bronze skin, savouring every tender inch with his fingertips.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Sonny whispered, emotion welling up inside him

“You want to whip out your camera and photograph me, don’t you?” Rafael asked, with a good natured eye roll. He picked up Sonny’s hand from his body and brushed his lips over the knuckles.

Sonny sniffed out a laugh and grinned. It was true that he often thought about photographing Rafael, particularly without clothes. Suddenly, he remembered the picture he brought home from the studio. Sonny reached for his bag and felt around inside.

“Natalie came to see me, again, today,” Sonny explained as he retrieved the photograph. He showed it to a curious Rafael. “I figured I should take this down before she breaks into the studio and takes it.”

Rafael looked at the picture of his naked chest, surprised at the thought of someone wanting to steal it. “Excuse me?”

Sonny placed the photo on the coffee table. He hung his head slightly as he told the truth. “She saw it hanging in the studio and has been begging me to put it in the show. Just so we’re clear, I told her no, several times.”

Rafael wrapped his arm around Sonny, pulling the other man to him once more. “I appreciate that you did that for me. I know you liked having it in your studio.”

Sonny snuggled up to Rafael, circling around his nipple ring with a fingertip. “It’s my favourite picture, sure. But it’s not as good as the real thing.”

“I guess I should be flattered that my chest is so popular.” Rafael sighed as he gazed at the photo. He kissed the top of Sonny’s head. “But let’s keep the shirtless shots at home in your private collection, okay?”

“Well, if you ever change your mind about being in a show, Natalie said we could make a killing,” Sonny teased, turning to meet Rafael’s eyes.

“Oh that’s not going to happen,” Rafael replied bluntly, following up with a chuckle.

As the two men gazed at each other, Sonny moved to straddle Rafael’s lap. A suggestive smile came to the photographer’s face. Running a hand over the soft tummy he loved so much, lust filled his ice blue eyes. Sonny didn’t mind keeping this part of Rafael’s beauty for himself, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Barisi Professions Bingo: PHOTOGRAPHER  
> *Fifth fic for the collection - I made my royal sampler!  
> *Hope you enjoyed this fic, if only because it made you picture shirtless Barba.  
> *Comments and Kudos provide motivation and are, therefore, appreciated!


End file.
